Maia's Adventure in Rio
by ToxicCurse
Summary: A canary from New York named Maia is sick of the city and it's hustle and bustle, so she leaves and flies to Rio to hopefully start a new and exciting life but unknown to her is that trouble lurks in the dark. Old and new enemies will team up and new friends will be made. Can Maia, with the help of her new friends stop this new danger?
1. Meeting Rafael, Blu and Jewel

_Hey this is my first story on fanfiction so please no flame k? I love fire but not that type. Anyway this is just a practice, not really sure if I'm going to make more chapters to this so ya... Anyway as Thumper's Dad says "If you don't have anything nice to say don't say nothing at all" enjoy the story_

 _(P.S. If you're having trouble with saying the name of my oc it's sounds like My-a...also if I do decide to update this then it might take a while since I have school and whatever.)_

 _""= talking ''= thinking_

* * *

A yellow and black female canary flew through the warm crisp air that blew through the famous Rio de Janeiro calmly. This peculiar canary named Maia surprisingly isn't from Brazil, this canary was born and raised in New York City, though she had a history for causing trouble and being a little too free-spirited. She had been dreaming of getting away from the crowded and noisy City to the constantly warm and partying country of Brazil, specifically Rio. She had heard about carnival and many other celebrations as well as the music that they had, it was just too tempting not to go. So she flew nearly over 4000 miles to get to Rio and finally she's arrived in Rio, her trip having taking at least a month and a half to complete but she couldn't complain. Maia was looking through the streets trying to find a club that looked interesting when her stomach started to growl in hunger. Maia looked down at her stomach with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk on her beak, her dark brown eyes shining in amusement before looking up having stopped her flying to hover in place.

"Guess I'm getting food first partying can come later" she told herself as she began flying heading to the beach knowing there has to be some left overs there. She smiled to herself when she spotted an abandoned bowl of fruit on a table. She flew down and looked through the fruits happily taking a slice of orange and eating it. She grabbed a strawberry next popping the sweet fruit into her mouth as well trying to use all herself control to not stuff her face with as much fruit as possible 'I don't want to choke to death cause that would just suck' she thought quietly to herself.

Once she was full she flew off the table and headed for the rainforest that was near the city. She wanted to meet some of the birds that lived here before showing up at a club awkwardly. She was hoping to find some party birds so that she could suggest going to a club and hopefully have some fun and make new friends. She flew through the air calmly whistling as she went, she smiled as she weaved her way through the trees and branches trying not to fly into any of them. She stopped when she heard a loud yell "Kids get off of Blu and Jewel!" some bird yelled.

Maia looked in the direction of the yell curiosity shining in her dark eyes. She flew towards the yell and landed on a branch. Once she landed she instantly had to cover her beak to prevent from letting out a laugh. The sight that met her was interesting and amusing, what looked to be a flock of tiny toucans were pestering two blue macaws while another toucan (most likely the father) tried to get the tiny ones off the two macaws. The canary wondered if she should help when another toucan popped her head out of the hole in a tree and looked down at the group "Kids behave!" she warned in a serious tone. This caused the flock of tiny toucans to get off the two macaws and start playing around at the base of the tree that Maia was resting in but that was when the three birds noticed her. Maia didn't notice them watching because she herself was watching the tiny toucans under her, amusement danced around her face, the tiny toucans reminding her of her friend's kids. "Wait a minute who's that?" the male blue macaw asked looking at the grown toucan and the other blue macaw. Both shrugged and looked at Maia who had turned to look back at them smiling.

She flew down and landed on the ground in font of the three confused birds "I'm Maia, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before you seemed...busy at the time" she explained with a kind smile. The three couldn't help but smile back "Well nice to meet you Maia. I'm Rafael and these two are my friends Blu and Jewel" he introduced pointing to the two blue macaws who smiled at Maia. Maia took a step to the side when suddenly four of the tiny toucans had launched themselves at her from behind thinking it would work "You're gonna have to do better than that" Maia said teasingly to the four smiling before looking up at the Rafael, Blu and Jewel "I was wondering if one of you could show me around Rio?" she asked looking between the three.

The three friends looked at each other before looking back to Maia who was dodging the on slot of tiny terrors known as baby toucans easily. Rafael thought quietly before grinning at Maia "Sure" Rafael said smiling Maia jumped up and down happily "Really?" she asked like a child Rafael, Blu and Jewel laughed at this "Where are are you from?" Blu asked curiously since he was expecting Maia to have lived here at some point. Maia smiled at Blu "I'm a New Yorker" she said proudly, Rafael and Jewel looked at each other confused but Blu was shocked "No way you flew from New York to here?!" he asked in shock, Maia nodded and grinned at him "Yep I don't see the big deal though" she said with a shrug then looked over to Rafael "So are we going?" she questioned curiously which caused said toucan to look up at the hollow in the tree "I'm going to hav-" he stopped mid sentence when he saw Maia fly up to the hollow and poked her head in seeing the mother toucan sitting on an egg, she smiled happily "Hi um...is it ok if I borrow your husband for an hour or two?" she questioned calmly.

The female toucan looked at her with a calm look "Why?" she questioned simply, Maia kept her smile "I'm new to Rio and wanted to have a tour so I don't cause any trouble" she explained hoping the mother toucan would allow Rafael to show her around. The female toucan smiled and nodded "Ok what's your name?" she questioned curiously, Maia grinned happily "My name is Maia and thank you" she said with a small bow of her head in thanks before flying back to the three still grinning "Come on Raf! She said you can go" Maia said happily as she hovered over the three, eyes sparkling happily. Rafael smiled with a raised eyebrow "Raf?" he questioned to the excited canary who nodded "Yeah nickname" she said with a laugh. Rafael nodded before he looked over to Blu and Jewel "Are you coming?" he questioned the two which earned him a shake of the head from the two blue macaws. "Sorry we have to get back to the kids" Jewel said looking between Rafael and Maia, Blu nodded his agreement "Yeah I promised Jewel I'd help with the kids" he said with a smile as himself and Jewel flew off towards their hollow. Maia watched them leave a little bit sad that they couldn't come "Maia" Rafael called causing said canary to look over at him "Come on let's go before the kids notice" Rafael said as he began flying towards the city, Maia flew after him soon catching up to him. Maia grinned as she flew next to Rafael clearly excited 'Can't wait to see what Rio has in store for me' she thought happily.

* * *

 _Hey again. Hope you enjoyed this little...thing...i guess. Anyway as I said before I'm not entirely sure if I should make this a story or just a test of some sort. So yeah hope you enjoyed the story_

 _Maia: ToxicCurse doesn't own Rio or the characters though she wishes she did but she does own me bye_


	2. Auhtor Note::

Hey guys! I'm sooooo sooooory! Really I am!

I've come to update you guys on some bad news. I will not be continuing this story because I have lost the muse as well as the story (oops mah bad ^-^')

Anywho but I would like for you to give some ideas on what I can write fanfiction for if your interested! I've actually started typing up another Rio story but I'm warning you now a lot of YOAI in it ok so no flame for that kine of stuff anyway. Hope you enjoy your day/night/afternoon.


End file.
